


hey stupid, i love you

by cryptidstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstar/pseuds/cryptidstar
Summary: basically Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is sexy and wants to show him how great sex can be (with him).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 105
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	hey stupid, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first fic in a year and a half and it’s iwaoi smut. Classic. 
> 
> Just a heads up that the word "clit" is used to describe a trans man's anatomy. Also I'm nonbinary and experience gender dysphoria but my experience is by no means the same as a trans man's might be, though I'm sure there are similarities.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by JP Saxe.

“I just didn’t think you were a virgin,” Iwaizumi says, without a hint of teasing intent behind his voice.

“Tch, Iwa-chan, what does being a virgin even mean? Where do you draw the line?” Oikawa hopes Iwaizumi can’t hear the insecurity that hides behind his upbeat tone.

“Alright, well what _have_ you done before?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Why does Iwa-chan want to know so badly? Are you some kind of pervert?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I want to know because you’re my best friend, Shittykawa. Best friends talk about this stuff.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows. “Oh do they?”

“Come on, Tooru. Just tell me. I promise I won’t tease you, not about this.”

Oikawa can feel his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment. He can never refuse Iwaizumi when he uses his chosen name. “Well Iwa-chan, if you really must know, I haven’t done anything more than kiss any of my girlfriends.”

Iwaizumi blinks, but doesn’t show any more of a reaction. “Is there a reason why?”

Oikawa sighs. “I guess I’ve just never felt comfortable enough with any of them to let them see my body that way. I cared too much about trying to impress them to realize that I didn’t actually feel close with any of them. I’m not ashamed of my body or anything, it's just sometimes hard to forget that it's not the traditional definition of attractive.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “You’re like, the most attractive person I’ve ever met.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “I just think you deserve to feel attractive, Oikawa. Sex can be pretty great when you’re comfortable with the other person.”

Oikawa laughs airily. “And what’s your point, Iwa-chan? What are you going to do about it?

Now Iwaizumi is the one that’s blushing. “I could show you.”

Oikawa’s heart is trying frantically to break free of his ribcage. “Show me what? Are you saying you want to have sex with me?”

“Only if you want to.” Iwaizumi seems oddly calm about this. “I’d like to help you feel good.”

Oikawa feels like the breath has already been knocked out of him, so he nods numbly; his cheeks burning the color of overripe apples. 

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like.” Iwaizumi leans forward to lift the hem of Oikawa’s shirt and peels it over his head. Oikawa sighs and leans back against the pillows, taking in the sight of Iwaizumi hovering over him. 

“Can I take these off?” he asks, indicating Oikawa’s sweatpants. Oikawa nods again, lifting his hips so Iwaizumi can pull down his pants and dump them on the floor beside his bed.

“Now you,” Oikawa insists. Iwaizumi responds by stripping himself down to his boxers.

Iwaizumi leans down and presses his lips to the scars that stretch across Oikawa’s chest in symmetrical lines. Oikawa’s eyes burn with emotion, but he trusts Iwaizumi. He trusts him more than anyone in the world. 

Iwaizumi’s toned body is now pressed against his, and he’s pushing past the waistband of Oikawa’s boxer briefs and trailing his fingers through the hair that curls between his thighs. He slides the pads of his fingers down between the wet folds, and Oikawa moans reflexively. 

Oikawa is gasping, trembling, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and he whimpers brokenly. Iwaizumi rubs his thumb over a scarred nipple and whispers, “ _God_ Tooru, you're so sexy.”

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasps.

Iwaizumi pinches the nipple beneath his thumb before sliding down to lay between Oikawa’s thighs. He pulls Oikawa’s underwear down past his thighs. “Can I go down on you?” he asks, rubbing soothing circles over Oikawa's hip bones that do nothing to calm the frantic pace of his heart.

“I thought that's what you were doing.” Oikawa snarks, but he knows Iwaizumi can hear the ragged edges in the tone of his voice.

Instead of responding, Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa's folds and sucks hard on his clit. 

Oikawa moans loudly and grinds against Iwaizumi’s face.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan, I understand what you meant. This is a lot _\- ah -_ easier when I’m not worried about impressing someone”

Iwaizumi remains silent, running his tongue around his clit before dipping inside him and licking around Oikawa's slick insides.

“Iwa Iwa Ha- _Hajime_ please,” Oikawa gasps, pulling on Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi pulls back and Oikawa can feel his face heating up at the sight of his juices dripping from best friend’s mouth. “What do you need Tooru? You’ve gotta tell me what you want.”

Oikawa blushes even harder but says, “I need your mouth on my clit.”

“Impatient little shit, aren't you?” Iwaizumi grumbles, but he lowers his face back down to suck harshly at Oikawa's clit.

Oikawa moans and digs his fingers into Iwaizumi’s scalp. 

Iwaizumi’s fingers find their way inside him one at a time until he has 3 fingers stroking at his sweet spot, and Iwaizumi’s tongue is flicking relentlessly against his clit. 

“Ah Iwa-chan right _there,_ don't stop.” 

“Say my name,” Iwaizumi mumbles between Oikawa's thighs.

“ _Hajime,_ ” Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi thrusts his fingers faster while continuing to suck and lick and swirl his tongue around Oikawa's swollen clit.

“Ha-Hajime I’m... _close,”_ he moans loudly as he feels himself about to tip over the edge.

Iwaizumi curls his fingers up and swirls his tongue around once more before Oikawa feels the warmth in his groin spread throughout his entire body and his insides spasm around Iwaizumi’s fingers. His thighs clamp down around Iwaizumi’s face as he continues to lick him through the aftershocks.

Oikawa is vaguely aware of Iwaizumi pulling back and wiping his fingers on the sheet before he’s flopping down half on top of Oikawa and burying his face in his neck. 

Oikawa’s body is made of lead and all he can do is lay there gasping while Iwaizumi sucks love bites on the delicate skin of his neck and trails his fingers lazily across his chest. 

Eventually he leans up to press a soft kiss to Oikawa's cheek and asks, “Was that okay?”

Oikawa laughs breathily. “That was way better than okay, Iwa-chan.” He shifts to press his lips against Iwaizumi’s and feels the press of something hard against his thigh. 

“Your turn!” proclaims Oikawa brightly. “What do you want me to do, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi frowns at him. “You don’t have to do anything Tooru, I wanted to do that for you.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Come on Hajime, if you could have anything from me right now, what would you want?”

Iwaizumi blushes and mutters “inside.”

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan I didn't quite catch that.”

Iwaizumi groans and turns to bury his face against Oikawa’s naked shoulder, suddenly shy. “I want to be inside you, Tooru. But only if you want that, too.”

Oikawa turns his head to bite at Iwaizumi’s earlobe. “Hey Stupid, of course I want that. I… I think I might be in love with you. I think I’ve always been in love with you.”

Iwaizumi huffs and rolls his eyes. “Hey Stupid, I think I might be in love with you too. I guess my dick knew that before I did.”

Oikawa lets out a startled laugh. “God Iwa-chan, you _are_ a pervert.”

Iwaizumi bumps their noses together. “Shut up, Shittykawa. Only for you.” 

And he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you project onto both Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the same fic.  
> My lesbian rat brain said: no PIV sex tonight. Sorry. 
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptistar)


End file.
